Joseph Oda's Degeneration
by VibeSpiders
Summary: This is a one shot story of a dream that I had of the "Evil Within". It is his mind bending of how he involuntary first time into a "Haunted" and who was the one who brought him to Ruvik's world. (still not the greatest writing ever) Warning:Language, and a little blood
This is a story of how Joseph campaign would go and how he was able up to the bath tub scene in Chapter 5.

Warning this is a story that I dreamt about so...(it is one shot)

I do not own. The Evil Within

* * *

"Where...where I?" Joseph said as he woke up. He was lying on the ground and felt the rain on his face. Joseph slowly got up on his feet and check his gun hoister to see if his gun was there, "what happened...my head feels like it's burning."

He put his hand on his forehead and felt the cold rain dripping down on his face.

"Okay, I must keep moving. I need to find my other partners," Joseph takes out his gun and starts to run through this strange "Horror Zone."

Joseph couldn't really remember what happened to him before he passes out. He remembers of opening the door to somewhere that he doesn't remember.

"This diffidently doesn't sound good," Joseph started talking to himself, "now I am starting taking with myself.

* * *

Joseph comforts the doctor sitting down behind the door and turns to Sebastian, "I got him. The Security cameras might tell us something."

When Sebastian started to walk to the cameras. Joseph went out of the room and look for any thing else in the hospital. He opened the two doors and suddenly slammed behind him.

Joseph tries to open the doors, "shit they're locked."

He tries to kick the doors open to see if that could work. But it wouldn't budge, "Sebastian! Sebastian! God dammit what am I going to do."

Joseph looks in front of him of the long hallway in front of him, "well the only way is to go straight."

Joseph goes through the doors at the end of the hallway and finds people in a bathtub surrounding something, "what the hell is this."

He went around for a half circle and finds Sebastian, and Juli, in the bathtubs, "what! Sebastian? Kidman? Hold on let me help you get out."

"I don't think you can do that," a female's voice called out to Joseph, "there part of it."

"That voice, I know that voice," Joseph turns around and see a blond haired woman, "Myra? What? What are you doing here?"

Myra looks in him in the eyes and doesn't recognized him," sorry I don't know you at all."

"Don't you remember. You left Sebastian, your husband. The Krimson City Police? It's been two years since that accident with your daughter. She died in a fire!" Joseph yelled at her to remember.

"What are you talking about? You are standing in Mobius territory. You've just learned about Mobius' secrets about this hospital. However you can be..."

Joseph was grabbed by the arm by a guy in a white suit and mask that has a red star that is pierce through.

"No stop, don't do this," Joseph fights back and he was hit in the head with something hard and fall back on the floor.

"Get him connected to the stem system."

"Yes Madam!"

* * *

Joseph heard the sound of a chainsaw in the distance, "it is probably Sebastian. I need to follow that sound. This cemetery gives me the creeps."

Joseph still has these strange headache. He looks at his arms that looked like it is pale. He is feeling sick but for the past few days he never gotten sick. Just a few headaches at a time while at the police office but not like this.

"I guess I better get going. If I don't, I would not be able to reach up to my partners."

As he got to the cemetery gates he touches the door and they made a loud creak. Joseph heard a sound that does sound human-like. Joseph went onto the other side of the gate and slowly closes it. He saw in the far distance a horde of what seems to be human.

He calls, "hey! Is there anyway to get to the village. I'm looking for my partners and I maybe lost."

They started running at Joseph and Joseph gave shock reaction that they didn't spoke at all. As they got closer Joseph saw their bodies penetrated with barb wire, glass, and wood.

"Hey is there anyway getting to a nearby village. I'm kinda lost," as they were on the other side of the gate and they jumped on him, "urg shit."

Joseph uses his arms and tries to push one of them was choking him and push him toward the gate. Trampling all the other people. The dissembled bodies got up and spoke, "you are one of us?"

"What?" Joseph said.

"One of us!" they said.

"No I am not!" Joseph yell and he was had this massive headache. His vision turned red and his skin boiled, "what the hell?"

* * *

"Joseph!"

"Who? Whose that?" Joseph said.

It was Sebastian saving Joseph out from the tub, "thank god you're okay."

Joseph coughs, "I don't know what I am. But it definitely not ok," he look around the room, "you brought me here?"

Joseph coughs more and starts to have this massive headache and starts screaming. He starts to remember a bit of how he was brought into the system. He remembered Myra and the men in the white suits putting him in the tub that surround something. A brain but who.

"We are connecting you to the system," Myra said as she changes to a different form. Which was the doctor from before, "my name is doctor Jimenez. And I am looking for a patient named Leslie Withers that I have already connected him to Ruvik again but he has been lost. And you aren't allow here officer."

Joseph felt the pain pricking the back of his neck and screamed. With blood slowly dripping on the back of his neck. His head stopped again and looks up the ceiling, "jesus...What happen? My head feels like...Like...Do you hear that?"

"We need to get out of here," Sebastian said.

 **The End**

* * *

That is pretty much all I dreamt about and woke up from that and forgotten most of it. It is pretty much he was in the "horror zone" of the concept art of the book that is not used in the game.


End file.
